RAAM
RAAM is a mostly silent and savage Locust general with a dark cinematic presence. RAAM spent one year as a lowly Drone before being elevated to the rank of Theron Guard. He quickly proved himself as a Theron Guard, and within a few years, the cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde. In battle he can shroud himself in Kryll, which act as a shield. He can also command them to attack his enemies. General RAAM stands several heads above a normal human and has pronounced facial features, with large, bony eyebrow ridges and a seemingly constant snarling expression. He possesses great strength, able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease. RAAM also wielded a sword at times, which he used to impale Lieutenant Kim.In the end, Marcus Fenix had his revenge on RAAM for killing his father. He was eventually killed by Marcus Fenix, with the help of Dom and the King Raven helicopter. Combatting RAAM Combating RAAM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_2iqAtgBJ8 RAAM is faced only once in Gears of War, on the final part of Act 5, Desperation 'Pale Horse'. The walkthrough is as follows. Health: Casual= 3500HP, Hardcore= 5500HP, Insane= 7000HP Preparation You have a chance to stock up on ammo and switch weapons before heading through the next door. We recommend having a healthy supply of Lancer ammo plus a Torque Bow and lots of grenades. However, if you want, you can also exchange the Lancer for the Longshot. Another preparation technique is to get a Perfect Reload on all non-explosive weapons and then re-filling up using the respawning ammo packs. This will help beef-up your weapons before the fight, and the extra damage just might save a try. When you're stocked up, head through the next door and be ready for the final boss battle with RAAM. Strategy 1 (Torque and Rinse) Weapons needed: *Torque Bow *another primary weapon (ex. Lancer Assault Rifle or Longshot Sniper Rifle) As the battle starts, take cover behind the block directly at your feet. If you didn't notice, it's now nightfall and RAAM has brought with him a swarm of Kryll. Best to stay in the light, or the Kryll will surely take you down. Another thing to note is that the swarm of Kryll flying around RAAM can both be a shield and a weapon. From behind cover, ready the Torque Bow, then peek out to peg RAAM (body, head, doesn't matter). The explosion will scatter the swarm of Kryll and will make RAAM vulnerable. Time to unload! Whip out your other weapon and aim for RAAM's dirty skull. Try to time your Perfect Reloads to earn the more powerful bullets that'll help you tear through RAAM's skin faster. Try to ignore everything else around you—the chopper, the Reavers, Dom — because it's all basically just noise. Focus your weapon's bullets on RAAM until he regains his blanket of Kryll. Bring out the Torque Bow again, scatter his minions, rinse, repeat. Keep the Torque Bow the whole time, and keep shooting RAAM. The only thing to worry about is not being able to kill him before the shots run out. However, never, and I mean never try to chainsaw or tag him with a grenade. Attempting to do so will result in the remains of your body being scattered over several kilometers about Sera. and aim for RAAM's dirty skull.']] Strategy 2 (No Torque Bow) Weapons needed: *Longshot Sniper Rifle *another mid/close range weapon (ex. Gnasher Shotgun or Lancer Assault Rifle) *Bolo Grenades (not necessary but would help) The strategy starts the same as the previous: immediately get behind the first block in front of you when the fight starts. Ready your Longshot. Wait until you hear RAAM's creepy "Deesstroy!" dialouge which indicates that he sent the Kryll to attack you. Immediately pop up and pump a round in his face. Get a Perfect Reload at all times to get an extra shot on RAAM before he regains his shield. Continue doing this and remember not to take too much damage from his Troika or you will certainly die. Do those steps when he is at a substantial distance from you. As he approaches closer to your position (past the identical block on the other side), take out your grenades and chuck one at him. Hopefully it hit him. If it did, come up with a weapon of your choice and pump some round(s) at RAAM (this could still be your Longshot if you don't have a mid-range weapon, or it could be your Lancer since he's within range now). Go back down to cover after he regains his shield. Do these steps for when he's at mid-range. When he's close, don't throw any grenades for they will just sail right past him. Instead, wait for him to summon his Kryll away and blindfire your mid or close range weapon. One thing to remember is to always slide into the point of your cover that is directly in front of him. This gives your weapon maximum accuracy for blindfire and, for some reason, will keep RAAM at bay behind the block a little longer. General Strategies If RAAM gets too close for comfort, you'll have to jet, running around the block you're hiding behind and straight down the center of the train car to remain in the light. Straight ahead is another block identical to the first—hop over it and take cover in the light to repeat the process. That's it! There's nothing more to this boss fight. Be patient, watch your health, and focus everything you've got to bring down RAAM. Before long, he'll die and the game will end. It's also recommended to start out the battle with a quick succession of well-aimed grenade lobs. Don't wait for one to go off before you throw the next! For some reason they don't blow each other up, so with the first explosion the Kryll are scattered, and RAAM is then hit with three full grenade explosions in quick succession. This is especially effective in coop, as you and your partner can lob your grenades together for seven hits before he even has time to move. In Casual coop you can take him out in less than ten seconds using this opener and only a few extra shots. NOTE: Another, faster, method of defeating RAAM is to stay behind the block that you start at when the battle begins. Wait until RAAM gets close to your cover, then jump out and run to the other end of the train cars. Make sure that you stay in the lighted areas the whole time. Once you get near the end of the cars, there should be a raised area with a Chain Gun on the front of the platform. Mount it and begin blasting away at RAAM. If you made it there quickly RAAM should still be at the other end of the cars and he likely won't shoot at you much. A few seconds of firing and he'll go down for good, but on hardcore you don't get achievement points if you kill him this way. Trivia *RAAM's name is the same as the F-15I RAAM operated by Israel, named, in English, "Thunder". * Even though he is already dead, it has been shown that he will also be playable in Gears Of War 2(Multiplayer) by beating the last mission in Gears Of War 1 on Hardcore *In the mission Pale Horse shortly after appearing he says "Serve the Queen" giving proof that there is a Locust Queen. Category:Locust Horde *He may control the Kryll through his mind. *RAAM might be infact marcus fenix's father but was turned into a locust.